Storm
by angelprincess20
Summary: I read two stories that had people and their friends in it and that got me the idea to do a story like that
1. Storm

**Disclaimer: **My friends and I were looking at WITCH stories and I got an idea from two stories to put my friends and me in it.

It was another rainy afternoon at St. Jane's. On rainy days my schedule gets changed, instead of my hallway patrol, I have to do, nothing. I was sitting at my desk staring blankly at the sky.

"Nikki, what are you doing?" Felicity asked me. Felicity was Portuguese. She was small and pale. She is interested in punk music and bands and singers, such as Avril, Simple Plan, Good Charlotte and many more. Her hair is short and brown, while her eyes are a light almost hazel color.

"Nothing," I answered back. I am half Australian and a quarter Filipino and a quarter Japanese. I am currently interested in fashion design and all kinds of music. My hair is black with some what orange brown streaks and my eyes are brown.

Samara came from the other side of the room to ask me a very important question, "Do you have anything I can eat?"

"That's what you wanted to ask me?" I asked looking at her. "It's not because you wanted to say hi to you're best friend?"

"Yeah, that too," she replied. Samara was mixed, like really. She was Spanish, Scottish, Irish, Grenadian, and many more that I, personally don't remember. Really she says she is half Caucasian and Grenadian. She loves reggeton, hip hop, rap, RnB and all that stuff. She had brown hair and hazel almost green eyes.

She pushed me aside so she can sit on my chair beside me, "Are you mad at Jenny?"

"No, that's why whenever you talk to her I start to die a little inside, because you are my best friend you should know I am mad at her."

"Why, but I'm not mad at her so I can still talk to her."

"You're weird, remember when I told you she called you a…"

"Hey, I remember now!" she exclaimed.

Felicity and I looked at each other, like she was crazy, she is crazy. "Sam you're dumb," Felicity said. "She just told you this morning."

"Hush," Sam responded. "So, I see you have one cookie left, who are you going to give it to?"

"Yeah, I should give it to my best friend, too bad I moved away from her so many years ago," I teased.

"Ha ha, very funny," she said hitting me on the arm. Just for your information that really hurt, I mean she hits hard.

"Hey, you the girl with the nice hair," Felicity called.

"I have a name, monkey." I call her that, even if she looks like a rat, I'm just joking. I love Felicity, but she's annoying and loud.

"You watch WITCH right?" Does she have to ask? All my friends and I watch WITCH its cool.

"Duh," I responded.

"I watch WITCH too," Sam butted in. "My favorite is Cornelia."

"That isn't a shocker. You've been telling me that for the past two months now." I liked WITCH a lot, I would even record it.

"My favorite is Cornelia too," I added. "Don't say that's why we are best friends."

"I prefer, Will," Felicity gushed. "She is so cool, I mean I love her." Samara and I gave her a disgusted look. "Not like that!"

"I think Caleb is so sweet," Samara said all dreamy eyed. "Why can't you're stupid step-brother be like him?"

"Oh my gosh, not again." I let out a long bored sigh.

"Sam you are so pretty, all the guys love you. Why are you after Torrey?" Felicity asked. Sam gave her the famous look, the one that said 'why are you asking me that kind of question when you know the answer?'

"Okay, I know he is the finest boy this side of the world, but he is also the meanest boy too…"

"Yeah but he is totally in love with her," I interrupted. As Torrey's step-sister I know who he likes and he happens to like Sam, my best friend.

"Yeah too bad he is so mean to her," Felicity said pointing at Sam.

"I am right here."

All of a sudden the thunder and lightning was so powerful if shut off all electricity, leaving them in the dark…..

TBC…… Next we meet the rest of my friends and something happens during the storm that has terrified their school but Will's school too.


	2. Meeting

It was pitch black leaving my friends and I in a state of shock. Felicity began whimpering like a dog and Samara fell off her chair, which would have been really funny if I had a chance to see it. Lucky there was light from my cell because my friend Ashley was calling me.

"Hello?" I flipped my cell open.

"Nikki!" She yelled. "Help Akira, Alicia and I are stick in the washroom and the door won't open." I can tell by her voice she was really scared but typical Ashley she is even scared of her on shadow.

"Okay Felicity, Sam and I will be there." Of course we will be there the washroom is right beside the classroom. It took us a while to get there, we couldn't see anything.

Finally after tripping and hitting desks we made with only 2 bruises each. Sam turned and pulled the knob but the door wouldn't move.

"Yo!" Felicity yelled so Ashley can hear them. "We push you pull."

Sam and Felicity pulled and Ashley and the rest pushed. Too bad it didn't work. That got me thinking, and I found the perfect solution.

"Get away from the door Ash!" I put my hands on the knob turned and pushed the door open and what do you know, it worked.

When the door opened Ashley, Akira and Alicia looked at us. "That's what I was going to do next," Akira replied.

Ashley is the typical girl next door, with the blonde curls and blue eyes. She loves make up and herself but most of all she loves her nails. She is sweet, gentle and we call her snow white because she's nice, kind and an all around great friend. She comes from somewhere, I don't really know because I don't really care. That's a joke.

"Yeah sure you were," Alicia said skeptically. Alicia and Akira are twins but most people don't believe them when they say they are. Akira is short and athletic, while Alicia is tall and intelligent. Don't get me wrong they are both smart and athletic but one more than the other. They come from Nigeria. Akira looks like Solange Knowles, well, just a bit, only the nose and eyes. Alicia looks like Beyonce Knowles, but she only has the smile and cheek bones. From what I know Akira is 3 minutes and 54 seconds older than Alicia.

A minute after Akira and Alicia's bantering a portal came from the ground and sucked them in, all of them.

"Will, why the urgent meeting?" Taranee asked before my friends and I dropped to the floor of the Silver Dragon. Will, Hay lin and Irma stood up in shock because we only landed 1 foot away from them. I smiled nervously at them and waved. Only Hay lin waved but it was a small wave. My group and Will's group stared at each other for a while till Yan lin came and said, "I've been waiting for you princesses," and she directed that at us. 'What the hell is going on?" I thought.

**Next time Yan explains what just happens. Also we get a strange letter from another planet. What does the letter say? Read and Find out!**


End file.
